It's in the Bag
It's in the Bag is the game where matching grocery items in bags lead to big bucks. Gameplay *The contestant is shown six grocery items and five grocery bags. Each bag has a price on it which corresponds with one of the six grocery items. One item's price is not listed on any bag. *One by one, the contestant must choose the item that matches the price on each bag. Then, the item inside the first bag is revealed. If it matches the chosen item, they win $1,000. They may then keep the money or go on to the next bag, essentially making a double-or-nothing bet that they have chosen the next item correctly. This repeats for each successive bag; thus doubling the money from $2,000 to $4,000 to $8,000 to the top cash prize of $16,000. History *It's in the Bag has been officially won at least 30 times (excluding one primetime officially won). It got its first win on December 9, 1997 (#0562K), the game's 9th playing, while its most recent win happened on November 11, 2019 (#8891K). *On ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', starting on April 16, 2005 (#020SP, aired out of order on April 9), the last bag is tripled to $24,000. Before this, the prize was still $16,000. *When the game debuted, the lights that show the cash values were yellow; beginning on October 8, 1997 (#0473K), the game's second playing, the lights turned blue. *On February 20, 2009 (#4635K), the opening reveal's background changed from black to purple with a green border designed like the big doors. *On November 18, 2014 (#6892K, aired out of order on November 11) and October 18, 2019 (#8855K, aired out of order on October 16), during Big Money Week, it was revealed with the Door #4 video wall. On top of that, It's in the Bag was played for $80,000 with each step quintupled ($5,000-$10,000-$20,000-$40,000-$80,000). During the first playing, it was lost on the fourth bag, while it was lost on the second bag during the second playing. *On another Big Money Week, from February 20, 2018 (#8222K), the game was played for double the normal amount to $32,000, with the amounts doubled for each bag. On that playing, contestant Max Eunice stopped at the right time on the third bag and left with $8,000. *On the Summer special on August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), June 20, 2017 (#7992K) and June 21, 2019 (#8805K), the game was renamed It's in the Beach Bag. On the first playing, contestant Misty Dillard bailed out at $8,000, but should have won $16,000 as the contestant had all five items right; on the second, contestant, Voncia Mitchell stopped at $4,000 but got the last two in the wrong order; and on the third, contestant Pamela Downs lost on the fifth bag. *On The Amazing Race primetime special from May 25, 2016 (#036SP), the set was repainted. On June 8, 2016 (#7573K), the repainted set got carried over to the daytime show. *It's in the Bag had been the 2nd game to be played in the game's slotting list. It had been this way for over 150 times. Trivia *A short-lived game show also called It's in the Bag originally aired on the now-defunct DuMont network from 1950 until 1951 then on ABC in 1952. The show was originally hosted by Win Elliott (1950-1951), then Jerry Toman (Jan 1952) and finally Bob Russell (Jan-Feb 1952). *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 27. *It's in the Bag is the first pricing game to debut on an episode with a production code ending in K. *It's in the Bag was one of seven pricing games seen on the second taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 16, 2007 (#4042K, aired out of order on October 29), October 22, 2007 (#4051K, aired out of order on December 6), October 30, 2007 (#4062K, aired out of order on October 15), November 8, 2007 (#4074K, aired out of order on January 22, 2008), November 16, 2007 (#4085K, aired out of order on November 21), and November 21, 2007 (#4093K, aired out of order on October 22). International versions of It's in the Bag *'Mexico': Translated to "Échatelo A la Bolsa", the game was played for MX$32,000. The corresponding cash-values for each bag are $2,000-$4,000-$8,000-$16,000-$32,000. *'Netherlands': Titled "Lucky Bag", the game was played for €6.000. The corresponding cash-values for each bag are €500-€1.000-€2.000-€3.500-€6.000. *'Vietnam': Translated to "Túi ba gang", the game was played for 16.000.000 VND. The corresponding cash-values for each bag are the same as the US. *'Australia': Played for a Big W shopping spree. *'New Zealand:' A popular TV game show with the same name ran from 1974 until 1992. Pictures Bag1a.jpg|You can win up to $16,000 in cash! 24000iitb.png|But hey, $24,000 is even better! iitb1.jpg|Updated $16,000 door 24000iitb2.png iitb.png iitb2.jpg itsinthebag2016.jpg|The repainted set IITB 97 Yellow Light.png|The lights were yellow on the first playing; they changed to blue on the very next one. Premiere Playing (September 26, 1997, #0455K) itsinthebagpremiere1.jpg itsinthebagpremiere2.jpg itsinthebagpremiere3.jpg itsinthebagpremiere4.jpg itsinthebagpremiere5.jpg itsinthebagpremiere6.jpg itsinthebagpremiere7.jpg itsinthebagpremiere8.jpg itsinthebagpremiere9.jpg itsinthebagpremiere10.jpg itsinthebagpremiere11.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagpremiere12.jpg|OH NO! He lost $1,000. itsinthebagpremiere13.jpg|He should've swapped those two items; the Surf was $5.60, while the Os-Cal was $14.59. itsinthebagpremiere14.jpg|The bread was $1.49... itsinthebagpremiere15.jpg|...and the cereal was $5.61. itsinthebagpremiere16.jpg|But no despair, this game will be won one day. First It's in the Bag Winner (December 9, 1997, #0562K) Bag1a.jpg itsinthebagwin1997-1.jpg itsinthebagwin1997-2.jpg itsinthebagwin1997-3.jpg|She decides to continue. itsinthebagwin1997-4.jpg|She has $2000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin1997-5.jpg|She has $4000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin1997-6.jpg|She has $8000 and decides to continue for $16,000. itsinthebagwin1997-7.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin1997-8.jpg A Primetime It's in the Bag Winner (May 24, 2002, #002SP, aired out of order on May 30) itsinthebagprimetimewin1.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin2.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin3.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin7.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagprimetimewin8.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagprimetimewin9.jpg itsinthebagprimetimewin10.jpg Cheryle Gets All 5 Bags Wrong (December 19, 2003, #2725K) itsinthebagcheryle1.jpg itsinthebagcheryle2.jpg itsinthebagcheryle3.jpg itsinthebagcheryle4.jpg itsinthebagcheryle5.jpg itsinthebagcheryle6.jpg itsinthebagcheryle7.jpg itsinthebagcheryle8.jpg itsinthebagcheryle9.jpg itsinthebagcheryle10.jpg First Appearance of $24,000 It's in the Bag (April 16, 2005, #020SP, aired out of order on April 9) itsinthebag24k2005-1.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-2.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-3.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-4.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag24k2005-5.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebag24k2005-6.jpg|He made the right decision. itsinthebag24k2005-7.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-8.jpg itsinthebag24k2005-9.jpg Last It's in the Bag Winner with Bob Barker (February 17, 2006, #3535K) itsinthebagwin2006-1.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-2.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-3.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-4.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-5.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-6.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-7.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-8.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-9.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-10.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-11.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-12.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2006-13.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin2006-14.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-15.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-16.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-17.jpg itsinthebagwin2006-18.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 13, 2007, #4033K) itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 1.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 2.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 3.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 7.jpg|OH NO! She lost $4,000. itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 8.jpg itsinthebag (6-13-2007) 9.jpg First It's in the Bag Winner with Drew Carey (October 30, 2007, #4062K, aired out of order on October 15 as the first playing with Drew) itsinthebagwin2007-1.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-2.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-3.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-7.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2007-8.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin2007-9.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-10.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-11.jpg itsinthebagwin2007-12.jpg An It's in the Bag Christmas Eve Win (December 24, 2007, #4171K) itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-1.jpg itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-2.jpg itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-3.jpg itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-7.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-8.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-9.jpg itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-10.jpg itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-11.jpg itsinthebagchristmaseve2007-12.jpg First It's in the Bag Win of the 2010's (January 22, 2010, #5005K) itsinthebagseason38win1.jpg itsinthebagseason38win2.jpg itsinthebagseason38win3.jpg itsinthebagseason38win4.jpg itsinthebagseason38win5.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagseason38win6.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagseason38win7.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagseason38win8.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagseason38win9.jpg|She wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagseason38win10.jpg itsinthebagseason38win11.jpg itsinthebagseason38win12.jpg itsinthebagseason38win13.jpg Ashley Plays It's in the Bag with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) itsinthebagdemilovato1.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato2.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato3.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato4.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagdemilovato5.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagdemilovato6.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebagdemilovato7.jpg|She could've had $8,000. itsinthebagdemilovato8.jpg|And she could've had $16,000! itsinthebagdemilovato9.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato10.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato11.jpg itsinthebagdemilovato12.jpg $80,000 It's in the Bag from Season 43 (November 18, 2014, #6892K, aired out of order on November 11) 80000iitb1.png|That's right, $80,000 in cash! We're quintupling the stakes here! 80000iitb2.png 80000iitb3.jpg 80000iitb4.jpg 80000iitb5.jpg|With the first item correct, she has $5,000 and decides to continue. 80000iitb6.jpg|She has $10,000 and decides to continue. 80000iitb7.jpg|She has $20,000 and decides to continue. 80000iitb8.jpg|OH NO! She lost $20,000. 80000iitb9.jpg|She had the fries right. 80000iitb10.jpg 80000iitb11.jpg It's in the Beach Bag 2015 (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) Beachbag1.png beachbag2.jpg beachbag3.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. beachbag4.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. beachbag5.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. beachbag6.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to stop. beachbag7.jpg|''Ouch!'' She could've won $16,000. beachbag8.jpg Debut of the Repainted Set (May 25, 2016, #036SP) 14646141347357-1-.jpg|Phil Keoghan can help to win $16,000. itsinthebagamazingrace1.jpg itsinthebagamazingrace2.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagamazingrace3.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagamazingrace4.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagamazingrace5.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebagamazingrace6.jpg|He made the right decision. itsinthebagamazingrace7.jpg Carol's $1,000 Bailout (December 5, 2016, #7711K) itsinthebag1000bailout2016-1.jpg itsinthebag1000bailout2016-2.jpg itsinthebag1000bailout2016-3.jpg itsinthebag1000bailout2016-4.jpg itsinthebag1000bailout2016-5.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebag1000bailout2016-6.jpg|She made the right decision. itsinthebag1000bailout2016-7.jpg itsinthebag1000bailout2016-8.jpg itsinthebag1000bailout2016-9.jpg itsinthebag1000bailout2016-10.jpg Anthony Plays It's in the Bag with Jane Lynch (February 21, 2017, #7822K, aired out of order on February 22) itsinthebagjanelynch1.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch2.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch3.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch4.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch5.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagjanelynch6.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagjanelynch7.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagjanelynch8.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebagjanelynch9.jpg|He could've had $16,000! itsinthebagjanelynch10.jpg itsinthebagjanelynch11.jpg It's in the Beach Bag 2017 (June 20, 2017, #7992K) itsinthebeachbag2017(1).jpg itsinthebeachbag2017(2).jpg itsinthebeachbag2017(3).jpg itsinthebeachbag2017(4).jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2017(5).jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2017(6).jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebeachbag2017(7).jpg|She made the right decision. Note: that he had all the correct items. He had to swap this... itsinthebeachbag2017(8).jpg|...and this. itsinthebeachbag2017(9).jpg itsinthebeachbag2017(10).jpg It's in the Bag for $32,000 (February 20, 2018, #8222K) itsinthebag32000-1.jpg|Normally, we'd be playing for $16,000. itsinthebag32000-2.jpg|But today, we're playing for... itsinthebag32000-3.jpg|$32,000! So were doubling the stakes here! itsinthebag32000-4.jpg itsinthebag32000-5.jpg itsinthebag32000-6.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag32000-7.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag32000-8.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to stop. itsinthebag32000-9.jpg|He made the right decision. itsinthebag32000-10.jpg itsinthebag32000-11.jpg First It's in the Bag Winner with the Blue & Yellow Color Scheme (March 25, 2019, #8681K, aired out of order on March 11, originally resheduled to air on March 11, which was ultimately its airdate, then to March 18) itsinthebagwin2019-1.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-2.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-3.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-4.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-5.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-6.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-7.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagwin2019-8.jpg|He wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagwin2019-9.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-10.jpg itsinthebagwin2019-11.jpg Mom, It's in the Bag (May 17, 2019, #8755K, aired out of order on May 10) momitsinthebag1.jpg momitsinthebag2.jpg momitsinthebag3.jpg momitsinthebag4.jpg momitsinthebag5.jpg|They have $1,000 and decide to continue. momitsinthebag6.jpg|They have $2,000 and decide to continue. momitsinthebag7.jpg|They have $4,000 and decide to continue. momitsinthebag8.jpg|They have $8,000 and decide to stop. momitsinthebag9.jpg|They could've won $16,000! momitsinthebag10.jpg momitsinthebag11.jpg It's in the Beach Bag 2019 (June 21, 2019, #8805K) itsinthebeachbag2019-1.jpg itsinthebeachbag2019-2.jpg itsinthebeachbag2019-3.jpg itsinthebeachbag2019-4.jpg itsinthebeachbag2019-5.jpg|She has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2019-6.jpg|She has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2019-7.jpg|She has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2019-8.jpg|She has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebeachbag2019-9.jpg|OH NO! Her $8,000 is gone. itsinthebeachbag2019-10.jpg itsinthebeachbag2019-11.jpg $80,000 It's in the Bag from Season 48 (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) itsinthebag80k2019-1.jpg|Normally we'd play for $16,000. But we're playing for 5 TIMES the stakes! itsinthebag80k2019-2.jpg|And here are the quintupled values. itsinthebag80k2019-3.jpg itsinthebag80k2019-4.jpg itsinthebag80k2019-5.jpg itsinthebag80k2019-6.jpg|He has $5,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebag80k2019-7.jpg|OH NO! His $5,000 is gone! itsinthebag80k2019-8.jpg itsinthebag80k2019-9.jpg itsinthebag80k2019-10.jpg itsinthebag80k2019-11.jpg itsinthebag80k2019-12.jpg An It's in the Bag Veterans Day Win (November 11, 2019, #8891K) itsinthebagveteransday2019-1.jpg itsinthebagveteransday2019-2.jpg itsinthebagveteransday2019-3.jpg itsinthebagveteransday2019-4.jpg|He has $1,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagveteransday2019-5.jpg|He has $2,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagveteransday2019-6.jpg|He has $4,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagveteransday2019-7.jpg|He has $8,000 and decides to continue. itsinthebagveteransday2019-8.jpg|He wins $16,000!!! itsinthebagveteransday2019-9.jpg itsinthebagveteransday2019-10.jpg itsinthebagveteransday2019-11.jpg itsinthebagveteransday2019-12.jpg itsinthebagveteransday2019-13.jpg Custom Photos Cart.png|Cart used for the game. Itsinthebag.png itsinthebag0.png~original.png itsinthebag1k.png~original.png itsinthebag2k.png~original.png itsinthebag4k.png~original.png itsinthebag8k.png~original.png itsinthebag16k.png~original.png Thirty.jpg Spec-1567395299.jpg YouTube Videos First Ever It's in the Bag Win (December 9, 1997, #0562K) Malcolm wins $16,000 (June 16, 1999, #1173K) Jon wins $16,000 (October 29, 1999, #1235K) It's in the Bag victory from a primetime special (The Price Is Right Salutes the U.S. Air Force, May 24, 2002, #002SP, aired out of order on May 30) It's in the Bag win from 2002 (December 19, 2002, #2354K) It's in the Bag win with a cool winning graphic (November 11, 2005, #3405K) Last It's in the Bag win from Bob Barker Era featuring Tyra Banks (February 17, 2006, #3535K) First It's in the bag win from Drew Carey Era (October 30, 2007, #4062K, aired out of order on October 15 as the first playing with Drew) An It's in the Bag win from 2009 (April 29, 2009, #4733K) An It's in the Bag win from 2010 (January 22, 2010, #5005K) An It's in the Bag win from 2011 (September 22, 2011, #5634K) It's in the Bag with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) An It's in the Bag win from 2013 (April 17, 2013, #6313K, aired out of order on March 28) A Heartbreaking It's in the Bag Loss (February 6, 2014, #6604K) An It's in the Bag win from 2014 (June 20, 2014, #6795K) Another It's in the Bag win from 2014 (December 26, 2014, #6935K, aired out of order on October 2) It's in the Bag win from 2015 (November 3, 2015, #7272K) It's in the Bag win from 2019 (March 25, 2019, #8681K, aired out of order on March 11, originally rescheduled to air on March 11, which was ultimately its airdate, then to March 18) Another It's in the Bag win from 2019 (April 22, 2019, #8721K, aired out of order on April 15) An It's in the Bag Veterans Day win from 2019 (November 11, 2019, #8891K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"I" Pricing Games Category:Over 3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Untimed Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Not Count As A Perfect Show Category:Decision-making Pricing Games Category:All or Nothing Category:Puzzle Pricing Games Category:Make-a-Match Games Category:Game of Confidence